


Fever

by orphan_account



Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e18 When It Rains, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot didn't know what was going on with her, but she had no interest in knowing it either.And neither does Amethyst.
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe), Peridot & Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe
Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278653
Kudos: 23





	Fever

Hearing the "Steven" breath startle suddenly was something that, no matter how many times it happened, always seemed to take Peridot by surprise. And while the earther had repeatedly mentioned that it was something natural in its kind, the gem could not help but anguish.  
  
After all, she didn't see every day how the nose, cheeks and forehead of a human became strongly reddish or their physical form hot and moist on contact. She couldn’t know exactly what was happening to him, he had fallen asleep and was completely uninformed without her screen, but what happened after playing with her in the rain could not help her feeling... small.  
  
Well, smaller than she now felt without her limb enhancers.  
  
She looked sideways at the inactive warp pad and the adjacent door. The permafusion had gone to the kindergarten in the company of the pearl even though she refused to go, and the amethyst had been charged with watching over the Steven. She had only heard her distant voice saying that she would be eating garbage in her room if he needed anything and a light door closing so he dared to leave the thinking chamber.  
  
She wasn't going to lie, she still didn't trust them all to get out of hiding if Steven was unwilling to stay by her side.  
  
"Peridot?" The aforementioned startled, stopping to fiddle with her touch appendages. The hybrid rubbed his teary eyes, trying to withdraw sleep and tears that clouded his sight, sniffing loudly.  
  
The green gem looked away. She didn't know why, but she couldn't tolerate seeing the half-human earthling while taking a compartment of something he called _ handkerchiefs _ .  
  
“How do you feel, the Steven?" Doubtful, she sat at the foot of the bed. In a way, he looked smaller as he settled into a ball.  
  
"I'd like to say good." Speaking nasally, he smiled slyly without bothering to correct the technical gem with respect to his name as he fanned himself. Maybe she didn't even notice the way her voice broke, he preferred to think. “In fact, I'm glad you're here… I need to go to the bathroom.”  
  
Grunting at the pain in his body, he voluntarily ignored the rising heat on his cheeks and the wet sensation that his sweat-soaked pajamas caused on his body.  
  
In all that instant Peridot did not look at him. He preferred to ignore his basic needs for a moment to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Don't worry, getting sick is normal for humans and only lasts a few days. I'll be fine.” He swallowed, visually uncomfortable with the mucus before going downstairs while still coughing.  
  
Without perceiving the awkward look that the green gem gave him. It could be at his sweaty back, at the sudden sounds that his irritated throat generated, or at the annoying grunts that he released at every step as he staggered.  
  
She couldn't bear seeing that any longer.

“Le... Let me help you." She quickly went down the stairs almost stumbling, and Steven looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You don't have to, Peri." The surprise slipped in Steven's tone. Regardless of the motives that took the young half-gem by surprise, Peridot did not interfere in encircling his elbow with her arm.  
  
“Peridot," she corrected, literally dragging Steven, and making them both about to fall on more than one occasion, "and it's the least I can do after you defend me against the Crystal Clo.... Crystal Gems."  
  
While she had growled, the hybrid was too dizzy to comment on it.  
  
"Well, well... thanks, Peridot." He allowed himself to smile at her as he opened the door and the green gem released his arm, allowing him to fan again.  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever, let's just not talk about this and do what you have to do." Shaking her hand, she repressed pushing Steven into the chamber as she considered the state he was in.  
  
The young chestnut laughed over the irritability of his throat and entered the bathroom closing the door.  
  
As if on cue, the temple door opened and the gem was startled when Amethyst came out of it.  
  
"Steven, it's time for your medicine!" She had literally squawked, walking to the sink to get a glass from the shelving before Peridot's watchful eye “I know it tastes horrible but we know that Pearl will destroy my gem if you don't take it, and I'm very cool to…”  
  
In the middle of her predicament she had turned to find Peridot folding arms and leaning against the bathroom door, causing her to drop the glass of water.  
  
“Peridot!" Without hesitation she released her weapon, not commenting when she showed no reaction. How could she have been so dumb to leave Steven to his fate when he could barely move and _ she _ could do something to him?  
  
"Easy, quartz, I'm just waiting for Steven," she said neutrally, pointing at the closed door when the chain was heard being pulled inside.  
  
This being the case when Amethyst's expression softened. Though she had had the opportunity to escape while being defenseless or to attack even with any household object, she was finally respecting her friend's personal space and being outside the bathroom.  
  
And she honestly didn't know how to take it. A few days ago, she refused to leave the bathroom and only allowed Steven to enter, and not taking advantage of his discomfort could be something that even Garnet had not foreseen even when she preferred to defend him and face them in the kindergarten.  
  
What gems had occurred in the period they were left alone?  
  
At that moment the water from the shower was heard falling, and Peridot was only startled for a moment.  
  
"He must need a dry pajamas." Picking up the glass to put it on the bar, Amethyst headed for the stairs without taking her eyes off Peridot, who had sat cross-legged and for some reason watched the palm of her hands.  
  
That she didn't show signs of attacking was new, but they still couldn't be trusted completely.  
  
But before giving dry clothes and bedding to her buddy. Maybe she wasn't that perfect about it unlike Pearl, but she could try it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all think that I abandoned this bc college and lack of ideas... you're absolutely right.


End file.
